


托狐（下）

by Faustiane



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:19:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faustiane/pseuds/Faustiane





	托狐（下）

XX

血族古堡内部远远比比外面看起来复杂得多。  
一辆由四匹无头有翼兽拉动的马车缓缓从林间小径驶向古堡，悬挂于车顶处的一枚古铜色八角铃铛丁零作响。马车外表上挂着印有柯克兰家族独有的鸢尾花和欧亚鸲的家徽。车厢不知道是由什么材料做成的，看起来坚韧无比。  
它穿越了无数黑色生物的注视和阴森的树林，缓缓停在无人驻守的城堡大门前。  
黑铁色的镂空之门自动两边推开，两个穿着一身黑色长袍的血族青年走出来，毫无起伏地说：“请问来自巫师魔法部的代表，柯克兰阁下吗？”  
没有人走出来回答他们。马车的门帘忽然被撩开，一团夹着魔法火焰的字从里面冲了出来。  
“YES.”  
火红色的光芒直接照亮了两位血族族人的面庞。他们惊惧地后退一步，忍着被光芒灼烧皮肤的疼痛站在一边恭迎马车驶向城堡深处。

之前，亚瑟被父亲紧急召唤回了一趟巫师界。他被告知，魔法部想要派出一支人马来跟血族族长交涉有关瓦尔加斯家族和南方森林控制权的问题。在面临种族争端和可能对巫师界造成威胁的前提下，老柯克兰希望亚瑟能替自己把握好这个机会。要是能成功的话，他们可以说为了保护巫师界，柯克兰家名声在外，家族地位将会再提高一步，从众古老的巫师家族之间脱颖而出。二来他希望自己最重视的儿子取得跟血族方面的信任，也许今后两边交易或者商贸往来，可以让柯克兰家族获得“些许”惠利。  
狡猾的老东西把两边的利益得失锱铢必较得清清楚楚，却唯独没有把亚瑟的安全放在考虑范围内。等到魔法部的指令一下达，他就把那些文书直接交给了亚瑟。  
“我相信凭你强大的能力和坚定的信念，儿子，你能带领整个家族走向辉煌。”  
亚瑟接过羽毛笔签下了带有魔法效力的文书，头也不回地走出家门。

这会他正坐在魔法部派来的专用马车上，整个车厢都被施下了防火防水防诅咒的咒语。他的大腿被某个狐狸舒舒服服地枕着，名正言顺地以“巫师与血族友好交流”之名进入血族最大的城堡内。  
斯科特？他不会来的。他必须留在城堡外面作掩护，到了最危险的时候，他还得负责把自己的弟弟和狐狸全须全尾的救出来。  
亚瑟垂眸看着车厢内铺着的厚实的地毯，指尖无意识地绕着敏感的狐狸耳朵打转。马车一停，他用探视咒看了看窗外，伸手轻轻拍了拍王耀的脑袋。  
“起来吧，我们到了。”  
王耀懒洋洋坐起来，伸了个懒腰打哈欠：“这么快就到了？我还以为有多远呢。”他注意到亚瑟的表情逐渐严肃，便凑过去道：“认真的男人都很帅，但你是面瘫，帅还是不帅呢？”  
巫师把还试图跟自己嬉皮笑脸的狐狸推回马车里头，抽出袖子里的魔杖点了点他的下巴：“你给我把戏演好了，我就不去计较刚才这几句话。”  
坐在马车里的王耀伸腿，在迎面走来的几个血族族人看不见的角度，踢了一下亚瑟的屁股：“我知道了，别啰嗦了老头子。”  
把一句我不能生气暗念三遍。亚瑟转过脸去，面无表情地与一位脸如树皮、眼珠子红得快滴出血来的血族族人握手——这位想必是血族内极有身份的几位长老之一。  
对方桀桀笑道：“巫师界的特使——柯克兰家族尊贵的少爷，您能在今晚抵达城堡作客，真是令我族荣幸。”话音刚落，他把眼珠子瞟向了马车，“我猜，您并不是独自前来的？”  
血族对非同族生物的体温很敏感，要想瞒着他们偷偷把王耀带进来那是不可能的。  
而且，本来亚瑟也没打算瞒着他们。  
亚瑟点点头——这些都是他和王耀之前一起套好的台词和剧本，斯科特甚至往剧情里面添油加醋了好多东西。这会，他真感谢自己天生面瘫。  
“在来的路上，我抓到了这只不安分的小家伙，见它长得还挺好看的，想留着以后训成宠物养在柯克兰庄园里。”  
亚瑟的手里仿佛抓着一根透明色牢不可破的绳索，只见他用力一拉，一只白色的毛球就从马车里滚了出来，委屈地呜咽了一声，似乎忍受不了这种粗鲁的对待，渐渐在众人面前变成人形。  
他低着头，教人看不清面容。一头长而柔顺的黑发逶迤在地，他的身上仅穿了一件透薄的上衣，露出一双修长白皙的大腿，双手被束在胸前，活脱脱一副奴隶的模样。  
血族是在众多魔法生物部族中最擅俘获他人为己所用的种族。他们经常掠夺美丽而脆弱的生灵，将它们藏匿于古堡中，一点一点残忍地吸食完将其榨干成一具丑陋的枯尸，自然对于巫师也会做这种事情见怪不怪。  
那位长老简单道：“柯克兰先生眼光不错。”他的话听不出任何起伏，像极了一具活尸正在说话，“请进，年轻的巫师，晚宴已经开始了。”  
亚瑟不答，一拽手中的绳子，强迫他的“宠物”往前走。  
王耀假装低着头乖乖跟他走，一边用余光四处观察周围。等到亚瑟在族内用于宴饮的长桌边落座，他不得不以“宠物”的身份跪在“主人”的脚边。  
计划。这都是计划好的。他默默地松开了想要掏出某个血族族人的眼球的爪子，那个人一直盯着他看！

血族族人也同样借此机会观察着只带了一个半路上捡来的宠物就敢前来的巫师。  
亚瑟脾气古怪神色淡漠，单从他的表情上根本推测不出任何信息，不到万不得已的时候更是懒得说话。这种惜字如金的态度，令血族众人有些措手不及，他们以为巫师派来的会是一位能言善辩的说客——起码，亚瑟跟他们的想象差距很大。  
于是，他们把所有饱含希望的目光全都转向了阅历丰富的长老身上。  
那位长老并不打算直奔主题：“阁下，对这场晚宴是否满意？”  
长桌边分别坐着十几位血族族人，血族讳光避热，所以哪怕餐桌长到了几乎占满了整个宴会厅，桌面上也只有寥寥可数的几根蜡烛。餐盘里的“美味佳肴”颜色都是深色的，多半是用各种动物血液制成的菜品。隔着一段距离就能闻见从各种调味料之间散发的微微腥气，而且丝毫没有热汽，所有的食物都像冰块一样冷。  
亚瑟早就因此心生不悦，但是表情看不出来到底有多厌恶。  
准确的说，除了餐桌上看起来有点像葡萄酒的红色酒液以外，其他的东西亚瑟都没有什么兴趣。  
他把手撑在桌子上，托着头：“但从酒味和年份的品质上来说——不怎样，比苏格兰威士忌还要差一截。”  
王耀差点没忍住笑出声来，几乎能想象到那个皱巴巴的老树皮被大少爷脾气明显地噎了一下的样子。他赶紧挪到桌子底下跪着，借亚瑟的双腿挡住自己已经微微上翘的嘴角。  
亚瑟柯克兰把手伸到了桌子底下，摸了摸凑到两腿之间的狐狸脑袋，让他乖一点别闹。  
对方轻咳一声，缓了缓继续说：“那么，是否需要别的什么东西——或者别的什么人，来增添饮食的乐趣？”  
话音刚落，将下一轮菜肴准备好了的侍女举着托盘鱼贯而入。她们的穿着都很十分暴露，裙摆被香艳地设计成了盖不住大腿根的长度。笑容虽然甜美，但那份矜持和含羞的姿态像是为了客人特意乔作出来的。  
亚瑟歪过头，躲过其中一名少女伸过来的手臂。  
他拿起酒杯，凝视着那一小圈晃动的液面：“别了吧，比起你们的姑娘，我还是觉得这只刚刚抓到的狐狸比较正点。”  
再一次尝试接近亚瑟柯克兰的血族长老以失败而告终。最后，他也冷下了神色，开门见山道：“那么，柯克兰先生，愿意告诉我们巫师那边，魔法部是否打算插手我们接下原狼人族领地的控制权？”  
这才是今晚的主题。

亚瑟已经感受到那只狐狸的怒意随着气氛的变化开始上涨，不动声色地伸手轻轻安抚对方。然而，手指刚不小心划过了狐狸的面颊，却被他一口叼住。尖锐的犬齿好像戳穿了指尖的皮肤，舌头不断地舔弄着伤口，传来微微刺痛伴随着湿热的触感。  
现在，王耀有多暴躁，亚瑟也就有多无奈。他在心里叹了口气。  
“尽管现在这件事情看起来非常重要，但是巫师界派我前来，并不是为了它。”他一本正经的念着台词，“魔法部想用一笔绝无仅有的财富来跟你们做个交易。他们似乎并不在意你们对狼人族做的事情，但他们希望能得到森林周围的贸易权，并能获得自由出入森林的权利。”  
“什么？”血族长老再一次渗人地发笑，“血族并不缺少金钱。”  
亚瑟瞥他一眼：“那笔财富是——一张能够永久转换他人寿命的魔法阵。它一直被魔法部掌握在手中，很少有其他巫师知道这个魔法阵。尽管你们血族对其他生灵做下初拥，就像亲吻一样简单。但以后下手的时候，至少不用现在那么显眼，你能明白这其中的好处吗？”  
血族长老沉默下来，显得愈发苍老。他思虑片刻，缓缓道：“这个恐怕我得跟族长和其他长老商量一下才能给您答复。”  
“是吗？”亚瑟低垂眼帘，佯装一副无情刻薄的姿态，用魔杖捅着桌子底下的“宠物”的下巴，轻笑道，“看看这副好牙口。快点来做你喜欢的事情，别让我等得太久。”  
王耀一愣，短短一瞬间，马上从善如流地跪伏在地上，讨好般的塌下腰身，撅高了屁股迎着亚瑟伸过来的手。他颤抖地拉开巫师黑色的外袍，拉起马甲衬衫的下摆，旁人几乎能感觉到他诚惶诚恐的惧意，下一秒，长着狐狸耳朵的脑袋就埋在了巫师的腿间，美好的前后活动。  
“Putain.”亚瑟为了装得更像一点，他舒服地叹了口气，甚至飚出了一句法语，“好男孩。我的耐心向来不多。”  
后半句不知道是在对谁说的。  
在其他血族不敢光明真大、却饶有兴致地将目光投了过来的时候，原先那位长老已经从席间离开。  
亚瑟一边注意着周围的情况，一边尽力不去在意王耀假装舔弄性器的水声。他无意间对上那只狐狸的眼神，心中忽然咯噔一下——等等。  
“呜……”被俘虏的毛绒小东西发出了难以承受这份粗大的呜咽声，叫声低哑甜腻，细秀的眉毛皱在了一起。亚瑟发誓其他的血族族人在看到这一幕后悄悄吞了一下口水，他不小心挣了一下，推到了王耀的肩膀，原本是想提醒他别演得太过火。  
王耀抬起那双哀弱清纯到令人冒火的眼睛，委屈地开口：“是我哪里做得不好，让您生气了吗？”  
亚瑟轻轻倒吸了一口气，紧迫感久而不散的盘旋在小腹周围。他有些尴尬，怪自己刚才喝了太多酒压不住火。  
紧接着，他看起来十分粗暴地挺入了王耀的口腔：“小心你的牙，专心一点。”后者不得不努力张开水润的嘴唇，迎接着用力的冲撞，腰肢受不住某处痒意似的微微乱扭。  
别看这只狐狸现在努力摆出一副弱小的姿态，但他的眼睛里完全一片笑意，沿着那道眉眼，简直可以一笔画出超越千年的的凌厉和妩媚。  
抽插的速度渐渐加快——在两个人配合之下看起来很像，口腔与性器热情的厮磨仿佛渐渐走向了终点。  
亚瑟轻轻喘着气，在一个冲撞后缓缓停下了所有动作，坐在原地整理完衣容之后，把桌子底下那只狐狸抓起来扛在右肩上，转过身对其中某位血族族人道：“要是方便的话，我现在需要一个房间。”  
他的宠物就像真正发情了似的，趴在巫师的肩上，从鼻尖哼出粘腻的轻喘。当亚瑟说“我现在要跟这个小东西处理一些事情”并一巴掌拍上屁股时候，他小小地“呀”的一声惊叫出来，整个人难耐地瑟缩成一团，毫无反手之力任人揉捏的样子。尤其是刚才抬起脸的时候，血族族人看到了他的长相，忍不住露出些许羡慕的神色。  
“祝您今晚愉快。”  
亚瑟接过一位血族族人递来的钥匙，道了声：“谢谢。”带着王耀来到城堡深处某一条静谧的走廊里，将钥匙飞快地插入孔洞打开房门。  
他飞快地走了进去，一把把王耀甩到了床上，自己则跑到了另一个房间砰地一声锁上门，无论怎么喊都喊不出来。  
“你真的好粗暴哦，巫师先生！”王耀故意拉长了声音躺在床上喊道，“啊，我受不了了，好痛——真的、太过了，啊、轻一点……”  
“你以为这是谁的错？”亚瑟的声音闷闷地从远处传来，听起来无比郁躁。海水的气息缓缓从远处漫过来，铺天盖地淹得到处都是。  
王耀轻松坐在松软的床上地晃了晃腿，起码刚才他对自己的表演感到非常满意。亚瑟的心跳速度快得吓人，也许在下一个回合还没开始之前年轻气盛的巫师就可能要忍不住冲动了。  
他在一片海水味中漾出了真情实意的微笑——偶尔把面瘫逗到破功，也算挺有成就感的。  
起码，这是在大战之前，唯一能得以宽慰的事情了。


End file.
